


Falling Into You

by kl125



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kl125/pseuds/kl125
Summary: Seth is annoyed when he receives the invite to his brother's wedding knowing that he's going to have to go deal with his family's continuous questioning about when he's going to settle down himself.  Then his friends make a suggestion...





	1. Chapter 1

"Do you think I can get out of it by telling them I can't get the time off?" Seth asked Roman.

Roman just rolled his eyes, already sick of hearing about Seth's brother's wedding, "Would they really buy that and wouldn't you feel guilty not being there for your brother?  I mean, you are the best man right?  You're kind of obligated there Uce!" Roman bumped his shoulder with a sarcastic grin.

Seth groaned, "Fuck, this is going to suck so bad!  The last couple of times I've been home since his engagement, I've had to sit through hours of my mom and aunts asking me why my younger brother is settling down before me and all the men in my family keep asking me how I was stupid enough to get caught during that whole lapse in judgement with Leighla and Zahra."

Roman just raised his eyebrows at him knowingly, making him blush, "Can't really blame them for that one lil bro!  I mean, we all wondered what the hell you were thinking and you've never quite given us a real explanation so..." he trailed off.

"Aww, what has scumbag done now?" Dean popped up out of nowhere as he swung his arm around Seth's shoulder.

Seth frowned at Dean's continued favorite nickname for him, despite the fact that he'd long forgiven him for his betrayal and his days with The Authority.

Roman smirked at them both, "Lil' bro just got the invite to his brother's wedding."

Dean laughed, "Ahh, still whining about having to go, huh?" Dean shook him mockingly, Seth sending a punch his way, which he ducked.

"You both suck!" Seth pouted at them.  "You're no help at all!"

Dean shrugged, "Man, just buy a date to take with you or better yet, tell them you're gay and you've hooked up with someone out on the road, but you're keeping it quiet because of the business we're in.  That should shut them up for awhile."

Seth just shook his head, "First off, I'm not desperate enough to pay someone to date me and telling them I'm gay wouldn't make a difference, they'd only ask to meet the guy and that's all I'd hear until I staged a fake breakup and then I'd be back where I started."

Roman just laughed at both of them, "You're both crazy, but maybe Uce has a point Seth.  Just convince one of the guys that a free trip and alcohol is worth a few hours of pretending to be your boyfriend."

Just as Roman had hoped, Seth seemed to be considering the idea and Dean's face had gone slack next to him as he clearly mulled over Roman's words.  Like clockwork, Dean was suddenly slinging his arm back over Seth's shoulder, "I'll do it man.  Your family already knows me and it's not like I've got anything better to do on a weekend off."

Seth's eyes widened, "Oh, wow, that's cool of you man, but are you sure?"

Dean shrugged, "Sure, just make sure to keep me fed and sloshed and we'll call it even."

Seth instantly agreed, "I can do that, anything you want.  I'm going to owe you big time for this!  I'm just warning you now, my mom and aunts are like hawks, they will pick at you for even the smallest detail so we'll need to be on the same page."

Dean nodded, "No problem, we can get started now while you buy me dinner.  Later Ro!" he held his fist out to his before dragging Seth off, who threw Roman a scared look as Dean asked him, "So, is the idea to play the perfect boyfriend or are we shooting for scum of the earth, in which case I'm sure you can give me some pointers!"

Roman rolled his eyes again, maybe this would finally be the situation needed for those two oblivious idiots to get it together!

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop it!" Seth yelled, batting at Dean's hand for what felt like the hundredth time since they sat down on their flight to Iowa.

He should have known getting seats together on the plane was a bad idea, but apparently he'd chosen to block out all of the other annoying trips he'd taken with Dean over the years.  Now here they were, Seth trying to take a nap while a bored Dean kept poking at him. 

As Dean's hand began to move through his hair, Seth jumped, opening his eyes, "What the hell are you doing?"

Dean shrugged, "Just passing the time.  I've always wondered, do you and Ro use the same shampoo, because your hair always seems to have the same texture," as he spoke he moved closer to Seth peering closely at his hair.

Pushing him back, Seth hissed, "Will you fucking stay in your seat?  Find a movie to watch or listen to some music, take a nap, hell go screw the flight attendant you were eyeing up earlier, but just shut the fuck up and leave me alone!"

Staring at him as if he'd just asked him for the time, Dean calmly replied, "So, what you're saying is find something to do?  I already did, I'm bothering you."

Exasperated, Seth threw his hands in the air and rolled onto his side towards the window, hoping Dean would finally take the hint and find something better to do with his time.

There was a number of blissful minutes as Seth began to relax and drift off when suddenly a hand was drifting up his back, poking him in the shoulders, "Hey Seth, are you really sure that you want me to just be myself at this thing?  I mean, I know I can be a bit too much to handle sometimes.  I don't want to give your family the wrong impression.  They'll probably try to hunt me down and kill me to keep me away from you!"

With a sigh, Seth rolled back over, turning to look at him, "Dean, I'm not looking to impress them with my choice in dates, I just want them to see I have someone and back off a bit.  Besides, anyone would be lucky to have you by their side.  My family's going to love you, hell they already do!  They were as mad at me as everyone else was when I betrayed you guys.  My mom could barely look me in the eye for months afterwards and she was the first one to push me towards trying to earn your forgiveness."

"So don't tone anything down, just be myself?" Dean asked still with a bit of disbelief.

Not even sure why he was doing it, Seth found himself reaching out to give Dean's hand a squeeze, "I happen to like Dean Ambrose just the way he is, even if he does make me want to drive a stake through my head every now and again!"

Dean's eyes drifted as he said, "Now that would have been a great death match!"

Rolling his eyes, Seth settled back into his seat, knowing trying to catch a nap was going to be impossible as long as Dean's mind was running.

He found his heart beating wildly as Dean grabbed his hand again, almost casually as he shared, "For the record, I'm pretty fond of Seth Rollins too, even if he does have a tendency to do scumbaggy things now and again!"

Seth poked at him, drawing a evil grin from Dean, who reached over and began to tickle him, jostling the chair in front of them and earning them a glare from the couple sitting there.

Giving his most innocent smile, Dean waved at them until they turned back around.  Turning back to Seth, his smile softened, "You know, this is the first time we've really been alone together since we re-formed The Shield.  Not that I'm not enjoying being back on the road with Roman, but it's kind of nice just the two of us."

Thinking about it, Seth realized he'd been feeling the same way.  In just the short time that he and Dean become tag team partners, he'd gotten used to having him by his side on the road, in the hotel and in the ring.  Being back together as a trio had been rewarding as well, but there was just something that worked and flowed easily between them when it was just the two of them.

"Yeah, I've missed hanging out with you one on one," he agreed.  "Guess we'll have plenty of time for that this weekend when I'm not performing my best man duties."

Dean nodded, "I'm glad we're staying at your house.  I've always loved your place.  It's been awhile."

Seth nodded, "My dog is going to freak when he sees you.  When I was recovering from my injury, I used to watch all the shows to keep up and he used to bark every time you came on screen."

Dean grinned, "That's cuz Kev is the best.  We have a bond me and him."

Seth just laughed at him, "Thanks again man for doing this.  I know you said you didn't have any other plans, but I'm sure you could have found something more exciting than standing around in a room full of people you don't know pretending to be my date."

Dean shrugged, "I can think of a lot worse things than being on your arm as eye candy.  Free food, free beer and a hot guy, can't go wrong with that!"

Seth gave him a weird look, but he didn't ask, choosing to let the statement go, figuring it was just one more odd thing out of the lunatic's mouth.  Dean liked catching him off guard and he was sure that's what he was doing this time around as well.  The problem was that the words were just one in a long line of things he fantasized about hearing from his friend?, brother?, unrequited crush?, love of his life?. 

Seth had never really known how to describe all that Dean meant to him, but he knew that he'd tried living without him in his life and it hadn't gone well for anybody and he was determined to keep his friendship at all costs, even if that meant never revealing his true feelings for him.  Feelings he'd buried as far down inside himself as he could. 


	3. Chapter 3

When Roman had suggested Seth take one of the guys to the wedding, Dean found himself volunteering before he could even really think about it.

He'd always had a thing for the younger man, even back in their FCW days, but knowing Seth was straight, he'd kept his feelings wrapped up tight.

Seth's betrayal had torn him up in ways he was still coming to terms with, but he'd found a way to forgive him, unable to resist his doey eyes and how right it felt to be back in the ring together.

Having his other best friend back, his wrestling soulmate, was a amazing thing and Dean was determined to hold onto it this time.

Although he continued to bury his inappropriate feelings for the man, the thought of another man by his side, holding his hand and sharing kisses and hugs, even if it was pretend, was unacceptable to him.

Thus. he now found himself laying on the floor of Seth's living room wrestling with his dog as Seth checked in with his family, figuring out the schedule for the weekend and his duties as best man.

Kevin seemed thrilled to see him, but Dean just hoped the rest of Seth's family was going to feel the same way.  He knew Seth didn't seem concerned about it, but fake or not, Dean didn't want his family wondering why in the hell Seth would have settled for someone like him.

Dean's thoughts were interrupted by Seth, who'd made his way back into the room, "So...I don't have anywhere I have to be until the rehearsal tomorrow night, want to go grab some dinner somewhere?"

Giving Kevin one last takedown, Dean rolled himself up and stretched, blowing a bubble with his ever present stick of gum, "Let's do it!"

Rolling his eyes, Seth shook his head at him, "I'm really surprised you still have any teeth with how you chew that stuff!"

Chomping down louder, Dean leaned over blowing another bubble at his ear, Seth pushing him away, "Get away from me asshole!  Get that in my hair and I'll sic Roman on you; he gets how important all of this is!" Seth gestured towards his flowing mane.

Dean sneered at him, "At least you finally got rid of that ridiculous blond strip!"

Seth rolled his eyes again, "Yeah, yeah, I've heard enough of your opinion on it to last me a lifetime!"

The pair playfully shoved at one another as they made their way to Seth's car.  As they slid in, Dean immediately started fiddling with the radio, rapidly moving from station to station, never pausing at any of them.

Reaching out, Seth slapped his hand, "Stop it!  You know I fucking hate when you do that!  Pick a station and leave it!"

Dean grinned as he reached out and turned it again, just to see Seth's reaction, not disappointed when Seth suddenly pulled off into a random parking lot and launching himself at Dean, the pair playfully wrestling one another as Seth hissed, "You're such a dick!"

Feeling himself starting to react towards his friend's closeness, Dean pushed him away as he smirked over at him, "I'm starving, can we eat now?  I promise, I'll find a station and leave it there," he raised his hands in surrender.

Seth stared at him suspiciously, but settled back into his seat and took back off as Dean did indeed find a rock station actually playing a song he knew and sitting back, drumming his hand on the window with the beat.

Pulling up at the local sports bar and grill, the pair made their way inside and grabbed a booth, neither really caring about any of the games playing on the tv screens throughout the place.

Still in the mood to annoy Seth, Dean took his time figuring out what he wanted, changing his order three times before settling on his original choice of a burger.  Then he decided that throwing sugar packets at him was a good way to waste time until their food came, making Seth aim a couple of choice kicks at him as he whispered at him to, "Fucking stop it!"

Bored, Dean began peering around the place as he began a running commentary on each person he ran across, sharing what he felt was their story.  He felt a sense of pride as he got Seth to laugh as his stories got wilder and wilder, upset when the waitress showed up with their food, interrupting him.

As they ate, Dean felt some of the ketchup from his burger drifting down his cheek, but before he could wipe it off, Seth was suddenly reaching across the table and doing it for him.  As their eyes met, Dean found himself freezing as his cheeks heated up.

Confused, Seth asked, "Something wrong?"

Eyes wide, Dean couldn't find the words to answer, but was luckily saved by the waitress bringing them another round of beers.  Taking the moment to compose himself, Dean quickly changed the subject to work as he suggested working on some new moves for their next match.

The rest of the meal passed quickly as they chatted about work and Roman before Seth gave Dean another rundown on the events for the wedding and all of the family members he'd be dealing with.

Seth seemed satisfied with Dean's responses and Dean felt his own confidence rise as he could see Seth's faith in him and the whole situation going right.  He could do this: he'd go to this wedding with Seth and play up their relationship and then he and Seth would go back to work and being the best friends that they are, nothing more and nothing less. 


	4. Chapter 4

Seth woke up earlier than he'd planned to and found himself laying in bed, staring at his ceiling as he contemplated just how he was going to get through the next couple of days with Dean acting as his boyfriend.  He could barely get through dinner the night before without jumping his friend!

He'd seen the way Dean had reacted when he'd reached across the table to wipe off his cheek and he never wanted to be responsible for putting that uncomfortable look there again. 

It was one thing for Dean to go along with this whole charade, but he hadn't asked to be molested by Seth when no one else was around.

Seth didn't think he could survive losing Dean again. It had taken him so long to get Dean back in his life and he couldn't and wouldn't risk their friendship for anything this time.

Seth had destroyed all of their lives back then because he couldn't handle his feelings.  He thought that pushing Dean away would also make the longing go away.  

Instead, it had only gotten worse as time went on as Seth drove away everyone who cared about him and had subconsciously destroyed his relationship with Leighla.

He'd tried to force a relationship with Zahara, but it had been a disaster from the start.  They were both miserable in the end and Seth had sworn off relationships.  It wasn't fair to make promises when he was in love with someone else.

Instead, his life was now a string of meaningless one night stands with women he had nothing in common with.

Sighing, Seth tried to psych himself up for the evening ahead.  He could handle this rehearsal and dinner and then all that would be left would be the wedding.

Get through that and then he and Dean could go back to normal and he could go find a nice girl at a bar in whatever the hell town RAW was in this week.

...

Dean was bored as he slumped in the back of the church where the rehearsal was taking place.  

Seth had made sure they arrived at the last possible second so they wouldn't have to talk to anyone and Dean had zero interest in the proceedings.

With no eyes currently on him, Dean snuck outside for a cigarette.  He was leaning back against the building with his eyes closed when his peace was destroyed by a high, shrill voice.

"So you're Seth's latest conquest?  I gotta admit I didn't see the gay thing coming, but maybe I should have since he's worked his way through the female population.  Guess he decided spreading men's ass's was the only thing left," the leggy dark-haired beauty sneered at him.

"You know, being a woman doesn't preclude me from wiping that smirk off your face!" Dean growled back.  "Why don't you keep my boyfriend's name out of your mouth and we'll forget you ever said anything?"

The girl laughed, "I see he has you whipped too.  Here's some advice sweetie:  don't get too attached!  Seth will break your heart the same way he does to everyone.  Don't think you're any different!"

"No one cares what you have to say Jen, why don't you move along?" Seth slid up to them, his arm laying across Dean's shoulder.

The light bulb went off in Dean's head as he realized this must be the ex Seth had told him was now dating one of his brother's friends.

Taking another look at her, Dean rolled his eyes: Seth certainly had a type. 

With a evil grin at her, Dean pushed Seth back against the wall, "About time sugar!  Daddy needs some loving!"

Seth stood there stunned as Dean pressed against him devouring his mouth.  He only remembered to kiss back when Dean hissed at him.

The second Seth's mouth opened for him, Dean took full advantage, plunging his tongue inside to tangle with his as his hands gripped his hair, pulling him back and exposing his neck, the perfect picture of surrender.

Behind them, he heard a huff and then the clicking of heels as the bitch stormed off.  He hummed happily as they continued to make out, Seth's hands smoothing up his back.

Dean had wanted the cunt to see Seth in a submissive light, shattering her poor conception of him and he'd done that, but now he was lost in the sensation of finally having him in his arms and he had no intention of letting him go.

...

Seth's head was swirling as he tried to press even closer to Dean, his hands trying to gain purchase as he grew weak in the knees.

He couldn't stop the whine that flew out of him as Dean drew back, both of them gasping for breath.

Dean's lips were red and swollen, saliva dripping from their edges as his chest heaved.  Seth knew he had to look about the same, his skin still tingling everywhere Dean had touched him.

"Wow!" he managed.

Before Dean could respond, they were interrupted by Seth's brother, "Well, well, well...hard to believe you're the one that's stolen my brother's heart!


	5. Chapter 5

The pair both stared at him dumbly, still caught up in what had just transpired to be able to think.

Seth's brother laughed, "Damn, you two act like being apart for a few minutes was killing you!  I'm the soon-to-be newlywed here and even we can go a hour without jumping one another," he gave Seth a jab to the ribs.

Pushing back, Seth sulkily replied, "Please Ryan, you two were all over each other at Christmas!  Dean and I don't get much public time together because of the job and kayfabe and all of that so we like to spend every private moment together that we can.  Deal with it!"

His brother shrugged, still displaying a teasing grin as he turned back towards Dean, "So, is this the part where I warn you that if you hurt him you have to deal with me?"

Seth gave him another shove, "Back the fuck off man, did you forget I'm the older brother here?  I'm the one that gets to make those speeches."

His brother just laughed, "Seriously though, it's good to see you again Dean.  This one over here has been a miserable asshole to be around the last couple of years.  I speak for the whole family when I say thanks for forgiving his ass!  Of course, none of us thought that you actually wanted a piece of it, but I guess ya never know right!"

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Seth spluttered, launching himself at him as they playfully began to wrestle with one another, Dean watching the whole display in amusement.

Finally, he couldn't help but interrupt, "Hey, not that I'm not enjoying this entertainment, but do I get a chance to speak?"

The pair pulled away from each other sheepishly as they nodded, looking at him expectantly.  Smirking, Dean began, "First of all, it's good to see you too Ryan.  Congrats on the whole getting hitched thing.  Second of all, you've got nothing to worry about when it comes to your brother; I have absolutely no intention of ever hurting him.  I'd gladly take a bullet or jump in front of a train for him," as Dean spoke, he reached out for Seth's hand, pulling him over to his side.  "Finally, sorry, but you better get used to lots of PDA because I can't get enough of Seth," Seth jumped as Dean pulled him over so that he was leaned back into Dean's chest; Dean's arms wrapped around him tightly and his lips left a light kiss on the top of his head.

Still in shock, Seth just kind of stood there uneasily as his brother smiled brightly at them, apologizing, "Just teasing you guys, man.  No harm, no foul.  I'm really glad that Seth has finally found someone he can fully devote himself to who feels the same way about him.  We were all beginning to think he was going to be out there playing the field forever."

Dean acknowledged his words with a nod as he leaned over to shake his hand before Ryan departed, leaving them alone in a uncomfortable silence.

Seth slowly turned himself around, surprised when Dean didn't release his grip on him, "You're really taking this whole fake boyfriend thing seriously.  Even I would have thought all that stuff you said to him was sincere."

Dean raised a eyebrow at him, "It was!  You know I'd do anything for you right?"

Seth blushed as he fidgeted against him, "Well, yeah, you know I'd do the same thing for you or Rome."

Dean nodded, "Yeah, brothers, right?"

Heart deflating, Seth agreed, "Right, brothers," Seth pulled back from him as he told him they better get a move on and follow the rest of his family to the restaurant for the rehearsal dinner.

As the pair slid into the car, they were both distracted by thoughts of that kiss.  Neither of them had ever experienced anything quite like it. 

The second their lips had touched, everything and everyone faded around them and they both felt a surge of sparks flying through their bodies, but as they both contemplated the moment, they both dismissed the idea that the other felt anything similar. 

They were brothers, best friends, wrestling soulmates, but they would never be anything more.

...

Seth and his brother groaned as his mother launched into yet another embarrassing story about her sons to the delight of Dean and Ryan's bride-to-be.

Leaning into him with a grin, Dean whispered in his ear, "You know I'm sharing all of this with Ro the first chance I get."

"Try it and I'll share all of your dirty secrets from our FCW days with him," Seth warned.

Dean grabbed his chest in mock fear, "You wouldn't dare!"

The conversation rolled on around them and they got caught up in it.  It wasn't until his aunts started grilling Dean about how they got together that Seth focused back in, chiming in where needed.

Seth's face flushed as Dean threw him a wink, clearly pleased that Seth's coaching was working. 

His family was eating up everything Dean had to say: the women taken in by his clear devotion to Seth and the men enjoying how he rolled with their sexual innuendo rather than being embarrassed by it.

Looking away, Seth had to blink back unexpected tears: like in every other aspect of his life, Dean was fitting right in and the thought that it was all for show made Seth's heart ache.

Saying goodnight, the pair walked back to Seth's car in silence.

As they slid in, Dean broke it with, "That went better than expected."

Seth shrugged, "Yeah, sure."

Dean peered at him in confusion, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Seth asked as he moved out onto the road.

Dean frowned, but let it go. Turning to watch the scenery fly by as he thought about the evening, his mind went back to a stray thought he'd had at dinner.

Looking over at him, Dean lay his hand on Seth's arm, "Hey Seth?"

"Hmm?" Seth asked as he changed lanes.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, but if I said no you'd just ask anyways," Seth responded, making Dean laugh.

His voice suddenly serious, Dean's hand slid down to pull one of Seth's off the wheel and into his own, "What you said earlier about telling Ro my secrets, I know it was just a joke but it made me wonder something:  you're the only person who knows everything there is to know about my past, but you never used it against me even when it would have served your interests.  I guess I'm just wondering why you didn't use what you know to get over with The Authority."

Seth flinched as he jerked the wheel, pulling off on the side of the road.  Breathing heavily, he turned to meet Dean's eyes, "I could never betray you like that!"

"But you did...I just don't understand why you didn't go all the way with it?"

With those words, Seth was left staring at him dumbfoundedly in the dark, struggling to figure out how to explain without revealing his own deepest secret.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Seth's mind whirled as he continued to figure out how to say what he wanted to say.  Dean deserved the truth and Seth had made a promise to himself and both of his brothers that he would never lie to them again, no matter the consequences.

Watching Seth struggle had Dean on edge as he realized his simple question could be the key to finally understanding what had made Seth walk away from them. 

Sure, Seth had told them and everyone who would listen over and over that he got caught up in fame and fortune and a chance to grab the golden ring he'd dreamed about since he was a child.  Sure, it made sense and Dean was sure there was a hint of truth in there, but he'd always believed that there was more to the story.

Needing to both ground himself and offer some reassurance, Dean squeezed the hand he was still holding tightly, "Hey, you know that anything you say here isn't going to change anything, right?  Ro and I have already forgiven you and we're not going to change our minds."

Seth looked up at him, making Dean flinch as he read the naked need and anguish in his expression as he weakly asked, "But what if it does?  I can't lose you again Dean, I don't think I could survive this time!"

Dean shook his head, "Never going to happen!  You're stuck with me now."

Seth grinned weakly, "Stop threatening me!" he tried to crack a joke, but his tone made it fail miserably, Dean staring at him sympathetically.

Sighing, Seth took a deep breath, "Do you think maybe we can table this until after the wedding?  I'd really like to just get through tomorrow before we deal with the fallout of what I have to say."

Dean turned his head at him quizzically, "Fall out?"

Seth shrugged, "Just trust me, okay?  I promise that I'll be completely honest with you about everything.  I'd just like one last evening without thinking about all of that."

Dean continued to stare at him as he agreed, "If that's what you want, I can wait, but Seth whatever you have to say isn't going to drive me away.  I forgave you for leaving in the first place, didn't I?  Hell, I forgave you for driving my head through cinder blocks; nothing could be worse than that!"

Seth gave a hoarse chuckle, "Right!  I'm sorry, I just have so much going on in my head already with my family and everything..."

Dean cut him off, giving his hand another squeeze, "Seth, it's okay, I can wait.  I'm just glad that you feel you can finally trust me enough to give me the whole story."

Looking at him intently, Seth responded, "It's never been about trust Dean; I trust you with my life, then and now."

Dean's eyebrows rose, but he didn't push, content to sit back and play with the radio stations as Seth headed back out on the road.  It was a testament to just how shaken Seth was by their conversation that he didn't even comment as he flew through each station a couple of times over.

What the hell could he have to tell him that was making him so damn scared?

...

"Ha, take that gaming champion!" Dean elbowed him into the side of the couch they were bunched against one another on working their way through one of Seth's Xbox racing games.  Dean was used to losing to Seth so he was clearly reveling in winning a couple of races.

Smirking, Seth sat forward, determined to get back on track. Sure enough, a few races later, Seth was taking home the gold, bouncing up and down as he rubbed it in Dean's face, "And still champion...the Architect/Kingslayer!" he yelled, pumping his fist.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Just because I have no life like you and your gaming cronies means nothing!  I'd beat you too if I spent all day doing this."

"Sure you would," Seth said in a irritatingly condescending voice.

Dean pushed him off the couch, leaping on top of him as they wrestled across the floor, knocking stuff over along the way.  Dean grinned as he ended up on top, pinning Seth's arms to the floor.

Looking down at him, Dean's eyes were suddenly drawn to his lips, the lips that had felt so fantastic against his own earlier in the evening.

Driven to seek that pleasure again, Dean lips were suddenly on Seth's before he could think about it.

Moaning, Seth's mouth drifted open, once again welcoming Dean's tongue inside.

As Seth's tongue tangled with his own, Dean continued to hold Seth's hands against the floor as his body pressed down against his, their mouths clinging desperately, stealing the very breath from both of them, but neither willing to let go.

Dean's tongue slid further down into his throat, cutting off Seth's airway and making him jerk, Dean pulling back in alarm as once again they stared at one another chests heaving as Seth began to cough.

Staring at him in alarm, Dean mumbled, "Sorry, sorry, shouldn't have done that!"

As Dean let go of Seth's hands and began to make a move to stand up, his now hard cock brushed against Seth's own, making them both freeze.

"Dean!" Seth's voice was wrecked as he seemed to be pleading with him for something.

Confused, Dean sat back on his heels, unsure about anything right now except for the fact that everything in him was screaming at him to reach back out to Seth and take what his body was craving.  But maybe Seth was craving it too because he sure as hell seemed to want it and he'd responded so beautifully.

As Dean stared at him, his eyes drawn back to the visible bulge in Seth's tight as fuck pants, he was unprepared for Seth to suddenly launch himself up and at Dean, sending him to sit flat, his ass hitting the floor hard as he found himself with a lap full of the man he loved.

Unable to do anything but hold on as Seth's mouth devoured his own, Dean let himself go; let himself ride the wave of arousal that was sending electric currents racing throughout his body. 

Gasping against him, Seth was mumbling in between kisses, Dean only catching a few broken words like "please" and "yes" and "now" as Seth continued to plunder his mouth, raping Dean of any words he even tried to muster.

Forced to draw back to catch their breath, Dean let his forehead rest against Seth's as he cupped his cheek, his eyes focusing in on Seth's trying to see if they were on the same page.  Satisfied with what he saw, Dean suddenly rose to his feet, bringing Seth with him, Seth's ankles wrapping around Dean's back effortlessly as his arms circled his neck. 

Dean sighed at how right it felt to have Seth's head nuzzled in against his chest as he moved towards the stairwell, taking them both up to Seth's room where he carefully laid Seth down on his bed.  Now faced with the reality of what they were doing, Dean stood there uncertainty once again rising in him.

Dean winced as he watched the light in Seth's eyes dull as he looked up at him, fear written on his face, the same fear that he'd seen in his eyes earlier in the car. 

Eyes widening, Dean began to piece things together.  Had Seth ran to get away from his feelings for him?  Like Dean, had he feared losing him and instead decided to push him away before he could get hurt himself?

Before Dean could let his thoughts go any further, Seth was suddenly reaching his hands up towards him, his eyes pleading with him, his anxiety still written across his face.

Unable to resist him, Dean placed his hand in his, letting Seth draw him back down to the bed.  Clearly, they had a lot to talk about, but right now Dean needed to give him the reassurance he was looking for.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Seth woke up with a grin on his face, feeling truly relaxed for the first time in years.  His smile grew as he attempted to roll over and was stopped by Dean's arm gripping tighter around his waist.

Lifting his head, he squinted at his alarm clock, hoping they still had some time to lay there before they had to get moving for the long day ahead.  As he was able for focus in on the numbers, he suddenly began to push at Dean, yelling in alarm, "Dean, D, get up!  I fucking forgot to set my alarm last night, if we don't get dressed and out of here right now, I'm going to be late for the ceremony!"

Dean groaned as Seth slid out from under his arms, frantically running around the room grabbing clothes as he ran into the bathroom, rushing to take the quickest shower on record.

Sitting up against the headboard, Dean sighed, he'd been hoping to get a chance to talk to Seth before they had to head out anywhere, but now that clearly wasn't going to happen.  Rubbing his hands over his face, he forced himself to get up and get his own suit together.

While Seth got dressed, Dean rambled downstairs and grabbed some juice and some donuts off of Seth's counter, shoving one in his own mouth as he put one on a plate for Seth, setting it next to the juice.

Hearing Seth rushing down the stairs, he turned around only to be met with a tie in his face.  Laughing, Dean helped him tie it, actively avoiding looking directly in his eyes for fear of what he would see in them.

"Eat your breakfast while I shower," he ordered, pointing at the table.

"Thanks," Seth mumbled, a bit hurt that Dean was refusing to look at him.  The light of day had Dean regretting the night before and though Seth should have known better, it still stung.  For as long as Seth had known him, Dean had never done relationships and clearly he'd just been caught up in the moment last night. 

Slumping down into a chair, Seth robotically ate his donut and downed the juice as he tried to get his mind back on what mattered.  Today was about his brother and being there for him and that is what Seth was going to do.

In the shower, Dean tipped his head back, letting the heat from the water work out some of the tension he'd been carrying since he was so rudely woken up. 

Last night it had made perfect sense that he and Seth were on the same wavelength; that they'd both been wary of rocking the boat and rejection, but now in the daylight, Dean wasn't so sure anymore.  Seth wasn't acting like someone who had been given what he'd been searching for and he'd made no move to show that last night wasn't a mistake.

Caught up in his own insecurities, Dean berated himself for ever thinking otherwise: who in their right mind would ever want to pursue a relationship with him?  He was a obnoxious asshole on the best days and he had more quirks and vices and faults than the entire WWE roster had all together.

Shaking his head, he resolved to be there for Seth today and then afterwards they would have that long overdue talk and if at the end of it, Seth wanted him out of his life then Dean would have to deal with it somehow, though for the life of him he didn't know where to begin!

...

The car ride over was silent, both lost in their own self condemnations; both blaming themselves for letting things get out of control and doing the one thing they promised themselves they wouldn't do: make the other one uncomfortable around them.

Pulling up, Seth took a deep breath before exiting the car, immediately being jumped on by his family as they yelled at him for being late and pulled him along, leaving Dean behind to go find a seat in the church.

Slumping into a seat about midway down, Dean popped a stick of gum nervously as his fingers drummed against his collar bone uneasily.  Right now, this was the absolute last place he wanted to be, but he'd promised Seth that he'd do this for him and he was determined to see it through until the end.  He just hoped that at the end of it, he'd still have his friend.

...

Sharing a quick moment with his brother before they headed down to the front of the church, Seth was surprised when he asked him if he and Dean had had a fight.

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

"You and Dean look a bit tense and you were late; I figured you guys had a fight," Ryan explained as he threw a arm across Seth's shoulders.  "Listen, these things happen man, but sometimes you just need to be the bigger man and apologize.  I know neither of you are real big on serious conversations, but it really is the key to making a relationship last; trust me, I learned that the hard way!"

Seth nodded, "Thanks man, but today is your day, so let's go get you hitched!"

As they walked down the aisle, they both acknowledged various friends and family as they made their way to stand at the front, but the only eyes Seth was interested in were glued to his own as he took his place by his brother's side.  He sent Dean a tentative smile and was pleased when Dean sent one back, for a moment, both of their faces lighting up.

With a slight blush, Seth turned to the minister who was giving them some last minute instructions.  Together, they turned to watch as the rest of the wedding party made their way down and smiled with the rest of those gathered as Ryan's bride glided down on her father's arm. 

Moving forward, Seth gave her a kiss on the cheek as she passed, his eyes once again catching Dean's who gave him a nod of approval, causing butterflies to circle through his chest once again.

As the pair began to exchange their vows, Seth found himself imagining what it would be like to be standing up there doing this with Dean.  He laughed quietly to himself as he realized that any wedding that involved him and Dean could never be this traditional, but that's one of the things he loved most about his friend.

Looking over at him once again, Seth couldn't help but flash back to last night.  He'd been so sure that when Dean had looked down at him on his bed that he'd come to his senses and was going to leave him there, but then he'd taken the hand Seth had offered him and he'd settled right into his side as they began to make out like two horny teenagers.

Before long, the swirling passion and lust rising between them had become too much and almost simultaneously they had moved to shed their clothes, both sneaking shy glances at the other as they settled back against one another.  They'd seen one another nude a billion times over the years, but they'd never seen each other like that.

The second their burning skin had touched, they were all over one another once again, joined at the lips as their hands moved to explore every inch of skin they could reach.  Then Seth had wound his legs with Dean's bringing their throbbing cocks into contact and that had been the end for both of them, their frantic frotting unleashing the strongest orgasm Seth had ever experienced.

Afterwards, he had expected things to be awkward, but Dean had just padded over to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth to clean them and the bed up and then he'd settled calmly back against him, pulling him into his arms and kissing the top of his head as he urged him to go to sleep.

Looking back at his beaming brother and soon to be sister-in-law, Seth wondered if he'd ever be as happy as them.  Last night he'd finally known what it was like to be in heaven, but maybe that was all he was destined to have: just a taste.

...

Watching Seth move down the aisle with a smile all dressed up was doing unmentionable things to Dean's body and his self-control and when Seth threw him a smile from the altar, it took everything in him not to run up there and jump him.

As he watched Seth tenderly lay a kiss on his future sister-in-law's cheek, Dean threw him a nod, proud of Seth for being such a good brother.

As Dean turned his attention to the ceremony, he rolled his eyes at the boring, traditional vows, telling himself that if he and Seth ever got that far, he'd make damn sure that they did it their way.  Caught up in a sudden fantasy of them eloping at one of the various Vegas hot spots near his home, he completely missed the end of the vows, only focusing back in when Seth moved forward to give them the rings.

As Seth's eyes searched out his own again, Dean threw him a wink, smiling when Seth's face flushed, "You must be the boyfriend!"

Dean turned towards the man sitting next to him with a raised eyebrow, "Huh?"

The man laughed, "I'm one of Seth's cousins.  I said you must be Dean, that is if you can go on all of the intense looks you two keep sharing.  It's nice to see Seth happy for a change."

"That's me, and you are?" Dean put his hand out.

"Matt," the man said as he gave him a firm shake.  "I couldn't make it to dinner last night, but I heard you were a hit.  Welcome to the family."

Nodding his thanks, Dean turned back to the front of the church as the minister pronounced the couple as married and they shared a simple kiss, making the crowd ooh and ahh.

Dean let out a giggle as Seth threw him a look that clearly said they were on the same wavelength about what a copout kiss that was.  AS the pair headed down the aisle to applause, Dean rose to his feet, instantly hitting Seth's side as he began his exit, his hand naturally drawn to Seth's back as he gently steered him outside.

Outside, the family was waiting to pelt the couple with rice before they made their exit to go get some pictures.  The family milled around talking for a bit before they began to head over to the reception.

As Seth turned to follow, Dean tugged his arm, drawing his attention, "Hey, can I have a minute before we leave?"

Swallowing uneasily, Seth nodded, following Dean to the side of the building and a bench he'd seen there earlier.  Sitting down, Dean gripped Seth's hand tightly as he turned, staring at him intently, "What do you want from me Seth?"

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you want from me Seth?"

Stunned, Seth sat there with his mouth opened wide.  He was unprepared to have this conversation at this particular moment and he was taken aback by how blunt Dean was with his question. 

He'd known that at the end of the evening he was going to have to finally admit his biggest secret to Dean and that in the end, he might lose everything all over again, but he didn't think it would happen this soon.  He had hoped for at least a couple more hours to have his love by his side, even if it was all pretend.

Struggling to form a response, Seth found himself also struggling for breath as his anxiety overwhelmed him.  Luckily, Dean immediately noticed the panic attack and sprung into action, grasping Seth's hand as he pulled him back so his back was against his chest, urging him to breathe, "Shh, it's okay Seth, you can take all of the time you need, alright?  Just breathe, okay?  In and out; just time your breaths with mine."

Having been on the other end of these attacks with Dean many times over the years, Seth was a expert on what he needed to do, but it was easier said than done.  As his vision began to swirl, he promised that he'd make sure Dean knew how proud he was of him for dealing with this for so long.  He wasn't sure he could be that strong.

Suddenly, Dean's lips were kissing at his throat and around his ear as he whispered to him, "Breathe with me honey," as his hands reached down to tangle with his own.

Letting his eyes close, Seth concentrated on Dean's voice and began to try to take breaths in unison with him, slowly feeling the tension in his chest ease.  As he calmed down, a whole new feeling began to well up in him as he felt Dean's lips continue to trail up and down the side of his face.

Opening his eyes, Seth let go of one of Dean's hands as he reached up above him, stopping Dean's head as he turned towards him, their eyes meeting, giving them answers to all of the questions that had been rattling around in both of their heads.

As they stared at one another, Seth whispered something that Dean didn't catch.  Lifting Seth's other hand and placing a kiss in the center of his palm, Dean asked, "I couldn't hear you honey, what was that?"

"You," Seth shared, cheeks tinged pink.

"Huh?" Dean asked dumbly.

"You asked me what I wanted," Seth explained.

Dean's eyes widened as he thought about it, Seth had said "you", did that mean what he wanted it to mean?  Needing to hear the words, Dean suddenly turned himself around on the bench, pulling Seth around to sit across his lap so he could look directly at him, "I don't want to misread anything here Seth, what are you saying?"

Taking a deep breath, Seth fixed him with a intense stare, "Last night, it was everything I ever wanted.  I don't just want to pretend you're my boyfriend Dean, I want it to be true."

Forehead slumping against his, Dean let out a relieved breath of his own, "Oh thank god, I was so afraid this morning that you were regretting what happened."

Seth let out a amused laugh, "When you couldn't look me in the eye, I was sure that you were the one regretting it.  You've always been clear that you don't do relationships."

Dean shrugged, "If I couldn't have you then it wasn't worth trying with anyone else."

Seth's mouth dropped open again, "Wh-wh-what?  How long have you wanted this?"

"How long have we known each other?" Dean asked almost nonchalantly.

Shaking, Seth leapt off of his lap, beginning to pace around him, "Fuck D!  Why didn't you ever say anything?"

As Dean watched him nervously, he responded, "I'm guessing for the same reason that you never did.  That's why you left isn't it?  You weren't looking to make a new life as a scumbag; you were just trying to get away from me."

Shoulders slumping, Seth sounded wrecked as he answered, "I was weak, I didn't want to lose you; lose our friendship, but being around you became more and more difficult everyday.  I knew eventually I would end up admitting everything or doing something to give myself away..."

Dean interrupted him, "So you decided to hurt me before I could hurt you."

Embarrassed, Seth nodded, his eyes still at his feet, "Hunter was there, playing on my insecurities, telling me that I was being left behind in your spotlights, that he could see so much more for me.  I wasn't lying when I said that part of it was about getting what I'd dreamed about as a child.  I didn't think it through though.  I thought if I got away from you and made you hate me, that I could forget how I felt about you, but the second that chair hit Ro's back, I knew that wasn't true, but by then it was too late; I'd already made my bed."

Standing, Dean moved over to him, leaning down and raising his head so he could see his eyes, "And how do you feel about me?"

Seth shuddered as he answered, "I love you Dean; I always have."

Nodding to himself, Dean shared, "Good.  I love you too Seth, I think I was in love with you before I even met you.  I was so obsessed with you before I even came to FCW; I needed to meet you, wanted to get in a ring with you and then we did and that obsession became so much stronger.  You were always in a relationship with some girl and I just never imagined that you'd want anything more than my friendship.  I'm sorry, sorry I didn't see what was really going on; that I couldn't save you from yourself."

"It wasn't your job to save me D, I put myself in that situation," Seth protested.

"Maybe, but I still should have seen it," Dean pushed.

Shaking his head, Seth shared, "I was as oblivious as you were D so I guess it was both of our faults.  I'm sorry that I let myself buy into what Hunter was selling."

"I already told you: I forgave you for that long ago.  If we're going to do this then we need to start fresh.  Nothing we've said or done in the past or with anyone else should impact this," Dean reached down, taking Seth's hands in his own.

"And what is that?" Seth asked weakly as he looked back at him.

"You said you want me, well I want you too.  Last night was, well last night was pretty fucking amazing, but I bet it can be a lot more amazing if we let it be," Dean explained.

Dean's heart seized as Seth's face lit up, blushing a bit as he teased, "Are you saying you want to be my boyfriend for real?"

Dean gave him a shit eating grin, "Yeah, you can even wear my varsity jacket if you want."

Seth rolled his eyes at him, "Please, like you would have ever had a varsity jacket!"

Falling easily into their banter, Dean led him back to the bench, pulling him back into his lap, "Yeah well, you wouldn't have pulled a varsity guy with your nerd self anyways!"

"Hey!" Seth said indignantly as he threw a punch at Dean's shoulder.

Dean easily caught his hand trapping it against him as he reached up, pausing for a moment to allow Seth to draw back if he wanted to.  Seeing no protest, Dean drew his lips to his own, both of them sighing as the sparks flew between them once again.

Keeping the kiss chaste, Dean moved away from his lips, once again trailing them along his cheek and throat as he whispered in his ear, "We better get to that reception honey.  I'm pretty sure you have to make your entrance with the wedding party."  Dean grinned as Seth trembled at the term of endearment.

"Don't remind me babe," Seth grinned back at him, trying out his own pet name and laughing as Dean scrunched up his face.  "I've got to fucking dance with the maid of honor who hasn't stopped flirting with me since the rehearsal.  You'd think seeing you with your tongue down my throat outside the church would have turned her off, but no such luck!"

Dean's face darkened at the words, his voice coming out in a growl, "Really?  I hadn't noticed, well I'll be sure to cut in as soon as possible then.  I want everyone to know you're mine," Dean's face brightened as a thought occurred to him.  "Jen is going to be there too, right?  Think we can make out in front of her again?"

Seth shivered again at his words, leaning down for a kiss of his own before responding, "Let's do it!"

Dean chuckled evilly as he pushed Seth off of his lap, grabbing his hand as they began to walk to the car, "And that is why I love you!"


	9. Chapter 9

The second they walked into the reception hall, Seth's brother was throwing him a grin, clearly believing that Seth had taken his advice and made up with Dean.  Going along with it, Seth mouthed "thank you" to him as he milled around in the lobby with Dean for a bit until the hall opened up and started letting the guests in.

Turning to him, Dean said, "Guess I'll go find my table while you do your wedding party thing.  See you soon?" he asked.

Seth nodded, still a little dazed by the evening's events, "Yeah, yeah as soon as I can get away and join you, I will."

Dean grinned at him, pulling him forward into a quick kiss, "I'll be waiting," he promised with a wink that set Seth's blood boiling once again.

As Dean turned to walk away, Seth found his eyes drawn to that amazing ass of his, something he found himself doing a lot of, but this time as Dean turned back to look at him, Seth didn't rush to pretend otherwise, instead openly showing his appraisal with a smirk.

Shooting him a leering grin, Dean blew him a kiss as he disappeared from sight, Seth slumping back against the wall he was standing near, his heart racing a mile a minute as all of the possibilities that were now open to him rushing through him.

"You look pretty happy with yourself," Ryan joined him.

Seth laughed, "I am, I'm really happy with him, you know?"

Ryan nodded, "Yeah, I can see it and that makes me happy.  Who would have thought a couple of years ago that we'd both finally find the one, huh?"

Seth's eyes glittered as his voice softened, "Yeah, who would have thought?" leaning over, Seth gave his brother a hug, "Congratulations bro, you deserve all the happiness in the world! Thanks for sharing your day with me."

Throwing his arm around his shoulder, Ryan responded, "Nobody else I'd rather have by my side.  Now, how about we get to this bridal party introduction and dinner and then we can get you back to your boyfriend!"

Still grinning, the brothers made their way over to the rest of the wedding party as the deejay asked for their names.

...

Dean laughed as he found his table and realized he was sitting next to Seth's cousin Matt, "Well hello there again," he said sliding into his seat.

Matt grinned up at him, "Dean, I was glad to see you were sitting here.  At least now maybe I won't be bored to death during this thing!"

Dean gave him a conspiratorial grin, "Not your thing either, huh?"

Matt shrugged, "Not exactly, but family is family right?  Sometimes you gotta bite the bullet and do what you're expected to."

Dean nodded, "Yep, that's why I'm here.  I figure if nothing else I can get plastered for free, right!"

Matt's eyes lit up, "I knew I liked you!'

The pair were interrupted as the deejay came in, calling for their attention as the wedding party made their entrance.  Dean glared as Seth came in with the maid-of-honor glued to his side.  He was definitely going to be doing something about that later!

Turning back to Matt, he realized he'd missed some part of their conversation, "Sorry, I was distracted by the bimbo hanging off of my boyfriend, what did you say?"

Chuckling, Matt replied, "I'm surprised you didn't notice earlier at the church.  She was giving him googly eyes throughout the ceremony, but then again so were you!"

Dean looked at him affronted, "I don't give googly eyes.  I may however have been checking my boyfriend out in his suit!"

Matt held up his hands placatingly, "Sure, whatever you say, man!"

As the wedding party took their seats to applause at the head of the room, the staff began serving dinner and pouring the champagne to both of their delights. 

Across the room, Seth's eyes met Dean's sending him a little grin before glaring as Matt and Dean raised their glasses to him.  It wasn't fair that his cousin and Dean were having fun without him while he sat up here trying to avoid the hands of the chatty girl next to him!

Dinner was a slow moving affair as Seth squirmed around, surveying the rest of the guests to find Jen front and center at one of the tables glaring at him.  With a sigh, Seth looked back over at his boyfriend and cousin, who had clearly made their way to the open bar and snagged some harder drinks for themselves.

Seething, Seth grabbed his phone, shooting Dean a text.

_I hate both of you right now!_

He watched as Dean realized his phone was buzzing and picked it up, a grin coming over his face as he read what Seth had to say before quickly typing back, looking up to shoot him a infuriating wink.

_You could say fuck it and come join us honey!  Of course, I'm sure your brother would never talk to you again..._

_Shut up!  I really, really hate you!_

_No you don't, you love me.  You can't take it back now!_

_You're lucky I do...come save me!_

_I would but I'm on your family's good side right now, don't want to rock the boat!_

_Suck up!_

_Damn straight!_

_Fuck!  If this bitch's hand comes near my thigh one more time...!_

_Fuck, I'll come break it off for you if you want!_

_Would you?  Dammit, I better start paying attention again, my toast is coming up._

_Good luck...I'll be over the second they let you dance, promise ;)_

...

Dean looked on in amusement as the bride's father gave a speech and thanked everyone for coming before introducing the maid-of-honor's sappy toast.  As she rambled, Dean caught Seth's eyes sending him a eye roll that Seth smirked at before standing to give his own toast.

Perhaps he was a bit biased, but Seth's had just the right amount of humor tossed in with some genuine feeling as he wished his brother well.  As he sat down, he looked back over at Dean who threw him a thumbs up, gaining him a soft smile as Seth looked down, his cheeks flushed.

Dean closed his eyes as he once again felt his blood heat up.  He wondered if Seth knew any idea just how fucking hot he was.  Meeting eyes once again, Seth threw him a knowing glance and smiling wryly at him, well okay, apparently he wasn't the only one having some problems being able to look but not touch.

As the couple got up to cut their cake, the wedding party scattered, joining their dates for a bit as the guests also began to mill around before the slices were brought to the tables.

Seth was instantly on his feet and at his side, sliding into the now vacant chair on the other side of Dean as he grabbed Dean's drink out of his hand and took a swig, almost choking at the strong taste of his Long Island.

Dean laughed at him, "Serves you right for stealing!"

Seth shrugged as he grabbed another taste before handing it over, "What's mine is yours babe, isn't that the saying?"

Dean bumped him with his shoulder, "I'll remind you of this when I start using your bath and hair products at the hotel."

Seth winced, both of them knowing how worked up he got when Roman and Dean touched his stuff, "But D!" he put on his biggest puppy dog look as he pleaded with him.

Rolling his eyes, Dean muttered, "Stop it!  You know I can't resist that!"

Seth grinned triumphantly as he slid his arm around Dean's waist, snuggling in against him as he turned to chat with his cousin, catching up since he hadn't been at the rehearsal.

As the cake began to be served, Seth sighed as he slipped out of Dean's arms, "Guess that's my signal to head back up there."

Dean laughed at his expression, "You're not heading to the electric chair honey!  Now go play your role as big brother like I know a scumbag like you can!" he gently teased him, drawing a punch from Seth as he took off for his table.

Matt watched the exchange in surprise, "He lets you call him that?"

Dean shrugged, "It's kind of become our thing.  I figured after all that time hurling it at him in anger that I'd turn it into a sign of affection when I agreed to forgive him.  He's my scumbag for better or worse."

Matt's eyes raised, "Things that serious with you," he said gesturing around them.

Dean grinned, "Maybe, but it sure as hell won't be anything like this, that I can guarantee you!"

Matt grinned back, clinking his glass with his as they gulped down what was left of their drinks.

...

"I think it's pretty hot that you decided to see what things were like on the other side of the fence."

Seth jumped as the girl's voice rang out next to him. For the life of him, he couldn't remember her name so he just kept thinking of her as the MOH in his head.  Turning to her, he quirked a eyebrow at her, "I'm not sure what you mean."

She lay her hand on his arm yet again as she leaned into him, "I said I think it's hot that you hooked up with your friend.  Maybe you'd like to have some company some time?"

Seth flinched, "Thanks, but no thanks.  We're happy the way things are."

She leaned in even closer, "Are you sure?  I mean eventually the novelty and excitement is going to wear off and you're going to want to get back to what you know, if you know what I mean."

"He's sure," Dean had been watching the exchange from across the room and at Matt's urging had come to break it up.  "Sorry sweetheart, there will be no threesomes now or any time in the future and for the record, now that he's tasted what I can give him, there's no way he'll be going back to the same old, same old."

Giving Seth's hand a tug up, Dean threw himself into his seat, pulling Seth down into his lap as he sat down the slice of cake he'd brought with him, digging in to both his and Seth's slices as he began to share bites with his boyfriend shamelessly.

Leaning up to kiss his cheek, Seth whispered in his ear, "Thanks babe.  Between being molested and getting the death glare from little Miss Perfect down there, I was going out of my mind!"

Dean looked down seeing Jen glaring at them and he turned back to Seth with a smirk, "My pleasure...speaking of pleasure," Dean reached down and tipped Seth's chin up towards his so he had a good angle to lean down and take his mouth in a enthusiastic kiss mostly for Jen's benefit.

Not missing a beat, Seth's hands slid around Dean's neck as he kissed back with just as much enthusiasm.

Drawing back after a moment, they parted to find the entire wedding party staring at them, some amusedly and some looking a bit horrified by their display.

Feeling Seth bury his face in his chest and shaking, Dean wondered if maybe he'd gone too far by embarrassing him, but suddenly Seth's muffled laughter hit his ears.  Looking straight on at everyone, Dean was pleased when they all turned around and began to talk quietly to one another once again.

Content, Seth stayed snuggled up against him as Dean finished off the cake, only moving when the deejay announced the couple's first dance.  Sitting up, he and Dean watched as Ryan and his bride took to the floor before his mother came out to dance with Ryan and his bride's father began to twirl his daughter across the floor.

Looking up at him, Seth sighed, "Almost time for the wedding party dance and then my official duties are done for tonight."

"Good because I've got plans for you later," Dean said stroking his cheek, happiness welling up in him as Seth beamed at him.

As they were called to the floor, Dean let him go, returning to his seat and a high five from Matt.  Yes, Dean had accomplished exactly what he'd set out to do and now he could get ready to enjoy the rest of the evening with Seth by his side.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

As the song drew to a close, Seth felt a wave of relief coming over him.  Finally he could go spend the rest of the evening with Dean.  As he began to move away from his dance partner, she clung to him, her whiny voice sending a shiver through him, "Where do you think you're going?  I'm sure you have a couple more dances in you," she rubbed against him suggestively.

Sighing, Seth stayed where he was, not wanting to make a scene at his brother's wedding.  He gritted his teeth when her hands moved low across his ass, but as she began to whisper suggestions for what they could get up to later in his ear, Seth had had enough.  Before he could blow up however, a familiar voice was ringing out next to him, causing him to smile.

"Move along tramp, he's mine now!  His duties are done for the evening so why don't you go throw yourself at another dick and disappear?  Better yet, why don't you go find that other whore Jen and she can give you some tips!" Dean said smoothly, pushing her away from Seth as he drew him into his own arms, leaving her standing with her mouth open and a furious look on her face. 

Stomping off, she went back to the table and threw herself down, continuing to shoot them a icy glare, which prompted Dean to wave at her and for good measure, turn them around so he could throw a wave at Jen at well, who turned her seat around so she wouldn't have to see them.

Dean grinned down at him, "And that is how you get rid of a problem!"

Seth laughed at him, "Thanks, you saved me from strangling the best friend of my brother's wife at their wedding.  I never would have lived it down!"

Dean shrugged, "My pleasure, but I'm pretty sure you're still going to be the talk of this wedding.  I'm pretty sure everyone is watching us right now."

Seth's head turned discretely to the side as he gave a quick glance around and sure enough, there were a lot of eyes on them, including his brother and his wife, who had sidled up against them.

Giving Seth's shoulder a nudge, Ryan leaned over to whisper, "Hold on to this one Seth.  Dean, just let me congratulate you on a job well done!"

Dean saluted him, making him laugh as Seth's sister-in-law leaned over to apologize to them, "I had no idea that she would act like this Seth.  I knew she had a little crush on you, but I guess her recent breakup combined with the occasion was too much for her.  Really, I'm sorry again."

Seth shook his head, "No reason for you to apologize.  You can't help how your friends act.  Besides, it's already forgotten."

Giving them a grin, the pair swung around and continued their path across the dance floor, leaving Dean and Seth alone for the first time all evening. 

Looking up at him, Seth smiled one of his breath-taking ones that made Dean's chest ache with want, "Hello!"

Dean beamed back at him, his adorable dimples on full display, "Right back atcha!  So, did I do a good job at this whole thing? I'd hate to think I failed on the whole fake boyfriend thing; I mean, if I can't fake it, there's no way I can accomplish the real thing then."

Seth giggled, "Yeah, I think we can call it a success all around!"

Pulling him back in so his head was resting on his shoulder, Dean began to move them to the beat of the music, impressing Seth with his smooth moves, "I had no idea you could dance!" he shared.

Dean winked at him, "I like to stay unpredictable, you should already know that!"

Seth snickered as he pressed himself closer to Dean, his arms tightening around his neck.  He let out a chortle as Dean's hands rested just above his ass, "I already know that, but can I ask what you think you're doing?  I mean I've already been groped by one person tonight, what makes you think I'm going to let you?"

Dean's eyes darkened as he leaned up, his lips brushing Seth's ear, making him shiver with undisguised lust, "I think you're going to let me do a lot of things.  Besides, I've already got a full-scale plan up here," Dean tapped his head.  "I owe you for holding up your end of the deal: free booze, free food and one hell of a handsome mother fucker in my arms!"

"Ok, yeah, umm, okay!" Seth stuttered, drawing a laugh from Dean.

"You okay there honey?  You seem a little flustered!" Dean asked innocently. Seth was saved from answering as the music changed styles, prompting a crowd to come out to the floor to move along with the thumping dance beats.

As the pair headed to Dean's table, they found Matt in deep conversation with a attractive looking woman who seemed to have his full attention.  As they sat down, they drew his attention for a moment, Dean giving him a discrete thumbs up as they gestured at him to get back to impressing the lady.

Standing up, Dean told Seth he'd be right back as he went to grab them a couple of drinks, coming back and sliding one into Seth's hands as he settled next to him.

With a evil grin, Seth had to ask, "Are you trying to get me drunk?  I mean for the record, I don't need alcohol to sleep with you."

Dean punched his arm, "For your information scumbag, I was just fulfilling your wish to be over here partying up with your cousin and I," reaching over Dean tried to take back the drink as he joked with him, "I can take it back and give it to him, I'm sure Matt would love another drink!"

Catching part of their conversation, Matt turned back to them, "Gladly!" he said reaching out his hands, laughing as Seth jerked it back from Dean, taking a huge gulp before he could try to take it away again. 

Laughing at both of them, Matt leaned over to them, "You know, I don't think anyone would notice at this point if you snuck out."

Dean's eyes lit up as he contemplated the idea, but any thoughts he had were interrupted by the call for all the single men to the floor for the garter toss, groaning as Seth stood up, grabbing his hand and turning to glare at Matt, "Both of you are coming with me and I don't want to hear anything about it!  If we don't go, you know Ryan will be over here dragging our asses out there anyways, so we might as well head him off!"

Rolling his eyes, Matt excused himself as Dean stood up with a sigh, the three of them getting into place alongside the other fools out there.  As he shifted uncomfortably, Seth grinned evilly at him, leaning over to whisper in his ear, "Aww babe, look a little happier there.  Just think: the second we leave here, you can take me home and break in this ass!"

Dean gasped, causing him to burst into a coughing fit as he threw Seth a lustful look mixed with a hint of disbelief.  Gulping as he got himself under control as Matt them a suspicious look, he leaned over and whispered to Seth, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?  I mean, I guess I knew that, but I hadn't really thought about it.   Are you sure about this?"

Hearing a bit of uncertainty in his voice, Seth reached over taking his hand and giving it a squeeze of reassurance as he whispered back, "I want you to be my first Dean, you're the only man I've ever wanted to be with."

Dean's eyes glittered with emotion as he forced the words out, "You're the only one for me too."

Seth's face lit up in delight, happy to know they were both heading into this blind.  Seeing Seth's clear happiness made Dean feel better about the whole situation as well.  There was no need to worry about anything because they'd both be exploring things at the same time.  They could figure things out as they went.

Both distracted, neither even noticed that Ryan had gotten the garter off his wife to the howls of the crowd and was tossing it, only realizing it when it landed right across Seth's arm, making him jump in surprise.  As the crowd hooted and hollered around them, Dean's face reddened as Matt nudged him, "No pressure there buddy!"

Shrugging, Dean leaned over to Seth as he shared, "I'm not wearing the dress!"

Surprised but pleased that Dean wasn't freaking out, Seth responded, "Neither am I so I guess one of us will just have to wear a white tux."

Dean nodded, "Or both: we'll fit right in with the Elvis who's going to marry us."

Seth glared at him, "I'm fine with doing it in Vegas, but we're not having a fat Elvis singing us down the aisle!"

Staring at him contemplatively, Dean shared, "Deal, but we still have to do it at the tackiest place we can find."

As Dean took his hand, leading him back off the floor, Seth responded, "I would expect nothing less!"

Behind them, Matt couldn't help but laugh at their exchange.

...

The pair finished their drinks during the bridal bouquet toss, Seth pleased when the maid-of-honor failed to catch it.  As Ryan and his wife made their exit, Seth grabbed Dean's hand and leaned over towards Matt, "We're going to get out of here too.  It was great to see you man.  We should really do this more often, maybe you can come out to a show sometime soon?"

Matt nodded, shaking Dean's hand and giving Seth a quick hug before making his way over to the table where the girl he'd been chatting up earlier was sitting.

Standing up, Dean hooked his arm with Seth's as he settled his hand in the small of Seth's back, leading him out almost protectively, earning him a soft smile as they stopped to say goodbye to Seth's mom and stepfather.

In the parking lot, they found Ryan and his wife making out against his car, causing them to stop and tease them for a minute before Seth gave them a hug and wished them a safe trip on their honeymoon, promising to meet up with them the next weekend he had time to come home.

At Seth's car, Dean opened the passenger door for him as he reached out for Seth's keys, "You've had a long day, let me drive."

Shrugging, Seth deposited them in his hand as he slid in.  Leaning his head back against the seat with a tired sigh, Seth's was instantly wide awake when as the car began to move, Dean's hand was suddenly in his lap, rubbing against his cock.

"Babe, what the fuck are you doing?" Seth squawked.

"Helping you relax," Dean said patiently.

Seth laughed, "Then you're doing a bad job at it, because all this is making me want to do is ditch my seat belt and crawl over there with you!"

Dean shrugged, "Win-win either way I guess!"

"Deeeannn!" Seth moaned as he pulled down his zipper, reaching in under his underwear and pulling the tip of his dick out.

"Yeah, that's what I want to hear honey: say my name!" Dean grinned filthily at him as he effortlessly changed lanes, beginning to stroke along his tip, drawing some interesting gasps from Seth.

"Fuck babe, feels so good," Seth's head dropped back, his body relaxing into it, resigned to Dean's whims.  Dean continued to lightly stroke him all the way to his house, pulling into the driveway and letting go, making Seth whine.  Laughing at him, Dean reached over and zipped him back up as he turned the car off and got out, coming around and opening his door, pulling a pliant Seth up and against him.

Trying to clear his head, Seth followed Dean up the path and stairs where Dean used his keys to open Seth's front door, Dean chuckling as Kevin met them at the door, barking frantically.  Turning to Seth, he shared, "Guess you've got to take Kev out for a walk, huh?  I'll just be here, thinking of you and all the things I want to do to you!"

Seth gave another whine at his wink, "He can wait a bit, let's go up to my room."

Dean shook a finger at him, "Wow Seth, I'm shocked at you: I thought you were a much better doggy daddy than that; putting your own selfish wants ahead of your animal!"

Seth frowned at him, "I hate you!"

Dean just grinned back at him, "Love you too honey, now get to walking!" Dean walked over and threw himself down onto Seth's couch, stretching out exaggeratedly, making sure Seth could see the swell of his dick pushing out at the head of his pants.  "If you get back here fast enough, maybe I'll do something to take the edge off before we hit the main event upstairs."

Dean's laughter followed him out as he ran to get Kevin's leash and practically dragged him out with him.  This was going to be the quickest fucking walk he'd ever taken him on.  Vowing to make it up to him tomorrow, Seth told himself that after all the years of wanting Dean and thinking he could never have him, he deserved a chance to savor each and every second he had with him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter of this one to go before the epilogue!

Seth flew into the house, tearing off the leash and letting Kevin run off.  Walking into the living room, he was surprised to find the couch empty.  Where the hell was Dean?

Before he could yell for him, he was suddenly being picked up from behind and deposited on the couch, Dean cracking up at the surprised yelp he let out, "Damn honey, that was quick!"

Looking up at him, Seth shrugged, "Didn't want to waste a possible minute I could have with you.  Babe, I know you're not the sentimental type, but I mean, I've been thinking about this moment for years, YEARS!  I just, I want to make sure we have every second together that we possibly can before we have to head back to the daily grind."

As he talked, Dean's expression grew alarmed, "Are you saying this isn't going to continue once we're back out on the road?"

Seth looked up at him horrified, "No!  I just figure that neither of us is ready to broadcast this to the world just yet so we're going to have to limit this type of contact until we're behind closed doors and I don't think Ro is going to want to see us fucking in the next bed anytime soon so yeah, I want to savor the times we do have completely alone together."

Dean frowned as he thought about it, "I hadn't even thought about that, but you're right.  Looks like we're going to have to book some of our own rooms on occasion.  There's no way I'm going to be able to have a taste of you and not want to have you every night."

"Just at night?" Seth's eyebrows rose innocently.

Dean rolled his eyes at him, "Yeah, you pull that off as well as I do!  But, for the record, I already want you 24/7, I don't see that changing any time soon, especially since now I know I can have you!"

"So we're agreed that we keep this quiet for now?" Seth asked.

Dean nodded, "Yeah, but we have to tell Romie.  We spend way too much time with him and besides, he'd be pissed as hell if we kept it from him."

Seth suddenly laughed, "Something tells me he's not going to be too surprised!"

Dean looked at him in surprise, "What makes you say that?"

Seth looked at him, "Think about it: this whole thing was his idea and he seemed oddly eager for us to do it.  He had this expression on his face that day that I couldn't figure out, but now that I think about it, he's always making little comments and stuff around us.  I think he realized how we felt about one another before we did."

Dean nodded, "Now that you mention it, he's made some little nudges at me too!  Damn, he is one crafty mother fucker!" Dean suddenly got a evil grin.  "We should make him suffer a bit before we tell him his plan worked!"

Seth nodded eagerly, "Yes! He's already smug enough as it is."

Dean laughed, "Yeah, he deserves to stew for a bit.  Now, since you did such a great job getting back here quick, I think you deserve that reward!" as he spoke, he dropped to his knees in front of Seth, whose eyes widened as he realized what was happening. 

As he looked down at him, he had to ask, "D, you sure about this?  I mean you don't have to."

Dean quirked another grin at him, "Oh, I'm sure.  Besides, this is one thing I'm pretty confident about.  I did some experimenting when I was younger and as I recall, I didn't have any complaints," he winked at him as he reached forward, unzipping Seth's pants once again and letting his already hardening dick out, leaning forward to swipe it with his tongue, making Seth let out a pleasing moan.

"Fuck!" Seth's head dropped back against the couch, but he jerked back up as Dean gave his cock a squeeze, making him look down at him, "What the fuck D?" 

Dean stuck his tongue out at him, "I want your eyes on me honey; want you to know exactly who it is that's taking care of you!"

"Believe me, there's no way in hell I could forget that I'm with you!  Been dreaming about this for so long babe, fuck!" Seth's eyes rolled back as Dean's mouth engulfed him in one quick slide down, Dean grinning wide around him.

As Dean's tongue moved underneath it, caressing his throbbing vein, Seth suddenly pushed him off of him, "Want you in me D!  Right now!  I need you," he pleaded.

Dean's pupils dilated at the thought, rising to his feet as his lust took over, reaching down and picking Seth up, tossing him over his shoulder as he carried him upstairs.

...

Dean looked down at Seth spread out on the bed for him, having torn his clothes off the second they entered the room before tossing his own around haphazardly.

Breathing heavily as they peered at one another in the same position they were in the previous night, they both flashed back to the evening's events with a blush.  Grinning softly, Seth reached his hands up towards him again, "Give it to me babe!"

With a nod of acknowledgement, Dean let himself be pulled down once again, but this time with no hesitation; this time he knew that Seth wanted him just as much; this time he knew that this was just the first of many times to come.

Lying side by side, they pressed their foreheads together, eyes still glued to one another.  Wordlessly, Dean leaned forward, claiming Seth's lips with his own as he slowly let his tongue slide against his lips, begging for entrance.

Instantly, Seth was parting and allowing him entrance, his hands coming up to hold onto the sides of Dean's face as he tried to press even closer to him.  As their tongues tangled gently, they both let out happy sighs. 

They continued to make out until they couldn't take it anymore, Seth pulling away to rest against him for a moment to catch his breath, "I'm ready babe."

Dean nodded helplessly as his body trembled against him, overflowing with a rush of emotion that he wasn't quite sure what to do with. 

He wasn't used to actually getting what he wanted and the fact that Seth was right here asking for everything he could give him was a bit overwhelming.

Giving himself a shake, Dean leaned over, pressing Seth down below him as his mouth captured his once again.  As their tongues continued to explore, Dean's hands began roaming his body nervously, still trembling.

Parting once again to breathe, Seth noticed Dean's unease and reached out, gripping his hands in his, "Hey babe, we can wait if you're not ready."

Dean grimaced, "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?  No, I want to do this, I'm just a little nervous about the logistics.  What if it isn't what you want?"

Seth shook his head, "Not possible: all I want, all I've ever wanted is you."

"That's what scares me," Dean shared.  "We both have wanted this for so long, maybe we've built it up to a impossible level."

Seth shrugged, "So far everything we've done has surpassed any expectations I may have had, I doubt this will be any different."

Dean sighed, "I know, but what if you figure out that this isn't what you want after all; that you want to go back to women?"

Seth's eyes widened as he finally got to the root of Dean's insecurities.  He should have known that Dean was already thinking up ways that he was going to leave him.  He always expected the worst from people because he had been burned so many times in the past and Seth hadn't helped that by abandoning him.

Reaching up, Seth pushed Dean over before he even knew what was happening.  As he crawled over top of him, Seth crouched over him, leaning down to rest his forehead against his once again, "I'm not going anywhere babe.  I know I betrayed your trust once, but that was the biggest mistake I ever made and I have no intention of ever repeating it.  No matter what happens between us, you're stuck with me no matter what!"  

Leaning down, Seth initiated a kiss, one that left no prisoners as he tried to reassure him of his love.  Drawing back, he kissed his forehead before moving down, hitting his ears and his nose and his cheeks, making Dean giggle. 

Grinning at the sound, Seth continued to lavish kisses across Dean's body as he he whispered up at him, "Love you D.  If there is one thing in this world you can count on, it's that!  I promise."

Relaxing into him, Dean let his tension flow away as he let Seth take care of him.  Hand reaching down to caress his hair, Dean returned the sentiment, "I love you too Seth.  I think I'm just beginning to truly understand just how much."

Satisfied that he'd made his point, Seth rolled back over onto his back, reaching out and drawing Dean back to him.  Grinning down at him, Dean caressed his face, reaching down to stroke his beard as he felt some of his usual swagger coming back, "I'm going to make you feel so good honey," he promised.

With a murmur of agreement, Seth tipped his throat back, inviting Dean to latch on with his teeth, slowly nipping his way across it as Seth gasped, "Already are babe."

Seth's fingers dug painfully into his back as Dean's mouth found his nipples for the first time.  Moaning, Seth hand moved to the back of Dean's head, holding him there, "Fuck, so good D!"

Dean moaned around them in agreement, continuing to lavish them with attention before moving down his chest.  Leaning back, Dean sent him a teasing grin as Seth whined in protest, "Calm down honey, where's the lube?"

Still whining, Seth leaned over to his side table, pulling out a tube and throwing it to him.  Seeing the box of condoms beside it, Seth's hand froze over top of them as he looked at Dean questioningly. 

"I just got a clean bill of health at my last physical and I haven't been with anyone since then, you?" Dean asked.

"I was with a couple of girls after my last one.  I used protection, but I understand if you don't want to take the chance," Seth sounded disappointed as he pulled one out of the box, but he froze as Dean reached up and knocked it out of his hand.  "Huh?" he asked dumbly.

Dean shrugged, "I've done dumber stuff in the past.  I trust you and this is it for me.  I don't want anybody else; not now or any time in the future."

Seth teared up, choking out, "Me either.  You're the only one for me D."

Nodding as they agreed on their commitment to one another, Dean picked up the tube that Seth had tossed his way and coated his fingers, sliding down until his mouth was level with Seth's cock once again. 

As he began to bob up and down once again, he slowly moved his finger down to the crack of Seth's ass, exploring the foreign territory gently, letting Seth get used to the sensation before he attempted to push inside. 

Seth squirmed uncomfortably at the sensation as Dean's tip circled his hole, but as the tip breached his virgin entrance, he immediately tensed up with a squawk, making Dean jump back, spilling out apologies. 

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Seth let his legs fall apart once again as he looked back up at Dean and reached out his hand, "Try again, just give me a minute to adjust, alright?"

Happy that he hadn't screwed up too badly, Dean resumed his position, applying a bit more lube to his hand and around Seth's hole, giving his cheeks a gentle pat as he leaned down for a kiss before making another attempt at breaching him.  Both of them moaned as he got his full finger inside, Seth still squirming, but this time because of the weirdness of the feeling rather than pain.

Encouraged by Seth's openness, Dean added a second finger, gently moving them around until he brushed up against his walls and made him gasp and thrust up at him, "Fuck, right there!  I guess they weren't lying about that!"

Dean laughed at him, "That good?"

Seth just nodded helplessly as Dean continued to poke at him, his moans getting louder and his writhing getting faster as Dean added a third finger.

Pulling out, Dean gave him a moment before moving into position as he asked, "You good?"

Rather than answering, Seth fumbled across the covers and grabbed the lube, dropping some in his hands and reaching up to coat Dean's dick in it, his hands doing a bit more stroking than necessary, making Dean squirm away from him, "Keep that up and this is going to be over before I even get inside of you!" he warned.

Both of them breathing heavily, Dean placed himself back at his entrance, just rubbing across it, letting the lube and pre-cum do its work before he made a attempt to press his way in, "Well, here goes nothing," he shared as he lightly pressed his tip in, his hand gently stroking Seth's thigh in reassurance as he instinctively tried to pull away.  "Anytime you want me to stop, let me know," he reassured him.

Seth shook his head, "No, I want you.  Just bear with me for a bit."

Dean nodded, stopping to let him adjust before working his way in inch by inch.  Once he bottomed out, he leaned down and rained kisses across Seth's cheek and throat, giving him the time he needed to work through the discomfort.

After a moment, he gave a tentative squeeze around Dean's cock, "Move a little," he urged.

Slowly, Dean pulled out a bit and pushed back down, watching the feelings and emotions play out across Seth's face as the discomfort bled into pleasure. 

Shifting a bit, Dean moved in and out once again, this time hitting Seth's prostate head on, making him gasp and scratch his nails down Dean's back, red trails left behind, "Oh god Dean!  Right there babe, right there, fuck!  Move please, just fuck me!"

Not needing any more encouragement, Dean pulled all the way out and pushed back in, beginning to set a furious rhythm, hitting Seth's prostate head on over and over again as Seth was driven out of his mind, gibberish beginning to fall from his mouth as he moved along with Dean's thrusts, finding a steady rhythm.

Meanwhile, Dean was in his own state of bliss, never having felt anyone as tight and hot as Seth was, almost as if he was made for him.  Overcome with possessiveness, Dean began to hiss at him, "Mine, you're mine."

Continuing to moan, Seth managed to answer him, "Y-y-yeah, fuck Dean, I'm yours!"

Feeling himself hitting the edge already, Dean grabbed Seth's unattended cock, stroking it furiously, determined to bring him off first, "Let go for me honey!"

Dean's words tripped him over as Seth's climax rushed out of him, coating Dean's fist and the bed below them.  As Seth's climax made him clench around him, Dean found his own orgasm flooding him as he burst apart, splattering Seth's insides, filling him to the brim.  As Dean pulled out, his cum began to drip down Seth's thighs.

Mesmerized by the sight, Dean couldn't resist leaning down and lapping at it tentatively, surprised when he found himself enjoying the taste, continuing to lap at what was left. 

"Oh fuck!" Seth moaned.  Looking down, he shivered again at the incredibly hot sight of Dean lapping at his insides, taking in everything he'd given him. 

Leaning up, Dean met him in a kiss, happy when Seth eagerly met him, drawing his own taste inside of himself.  Spent, Dean rolled over to the side as Seth scooted away from the wet spot and back into his arms, resting his head on his chest.

"God damn, if it's like that all the time, I'm not going to survive!" he laughed.

Dean hummed, "Told you I was going to make you feel good."

Seth lay a kiss on his chest, "Yeah, you did and you paid up.  Love you."

Dean ran his hand through his hair gently, "Love you too.  That looked fun, I guess I wouldn't mind figuring out how it feels sometime."

Seth leaned up to look at him in surprise, "Really?"

Dean shrugged, "Sure, why not?  I mean, unless it's not something you want..." Dean trailed off as Seth's hand shot over, covering his mouth, "Shut up!  I want, I really want!" he shared eagerly, drawing a ridiculous laugh from Dean.

Nodding, Dean drew him back down, both of them content to lay there basking in the afterglow.  All of their real-world responsibilities could wait, tonight was just about them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

"Dammit Dean, stop it!" Seth was ready to tear his hair out as Dean continued to taunt him on the plane, poking and prodding at him every time he started to get back into the book he was currently reading.

"Make me," he purred into his ear, eyes widening when Seth slammed his book shut and stood up, making his way down the aisle until he reached the bathroom, turning around to give him a look before disappearing inside.

Stunned, Dean sat there for a minute, sure he must have fallen asleep at one point and started dreaming because there was no way his uptight Seth was trying to join the mile high club.

Looking around and satisfied that no one was paying attention, Dean stood up and casually made his way after him, gently pushing the partially open door in and stepping inside, eyes popping out of his head once again as he took in the view of Seth leaning over the sink, his pants pulled down and his ass pointed straight at him.

"Fuck Seth, what if it had been someone else coming in here?" Dean sputtered.

"Then they would have gotten a free show," Seth quipped, wiggling his butt at him.  "Hurry up, it's cold in here and I really don't want to get caught."

Striding forward as he unbuckled his own pants and let them drop, Dean pulled out the tube of lube he'd stashed in his pocket dreaming of this very moment, but figuring it was just a pipe dream, "You just keep on surprising me honey, I never would have thought you'd go for this!"

Seth laughed at him, "Me either, but you bring out this side of me.  I was thinking about our trip out here and how jealous I was of the looks you were giving the flight attendant and how I kept thinking you were going to wind up in here with her.  I didn't want that then and I sure as fuck don't want that now.  You're mine and I wanted to show you that I was yours."

Dean gave his ass a little slap as he moved into position behind him, "Fuck yeah you are and soon enough I'll show you I'm yours!"

Both of them groaned contentedly as Dean slid home, quickly working his way in and out with the time constraint.  There was no time for the foreplay they'd come to love in just a couple of days time, but this was just as hot.  There was just something about doing something so dirty in public where anyone could find you.

Seth gasped as Dean found his prostate, beginning to rock back and forth across it, bringing Seth's climax on sooner rather than later.  As he worked his way through it, he pushed back against Dean as he pleaded, "Finish it, want to feel you!"

Snapping his hips a little harder, Dean let loose with a howl as he growled, "Mine!"

Dean continued to lay on top of him as they caught their breath, but after a few moments, he drew out, grabbing some toilet paper and quickly cleaning them off before they drew up their pants.  As their eyes caught one another, they both began to laugh, aware of how absurd the whole situation was.

Still laughing to himself, Seth snuck out first, slumping down into his seat and picking his book back up until Dean re-joined him, grabbing it back out of his hands and throwing it back into his bag below him, "Come here," Dean held his arms open making Seth's angry expression soften as he did just that, settling in against him with a grin. 

"Love you," Dean mumbled at him.

"Same here," Seth shared, mouthing at his neck.  "This has been a amazing weekend."

Dean nodded, "That it has!  And to think, we owe it all to Ro, not that I'll ever tell him that."

Seth just giggled at him, closing his eyes and snuggling in closer, deciding that if Dean wasn't going to let him read, maybe he could at least convince him to take a nap with him.

...

Getting off the plane together, they shared a look and a nod and quickly separated, making sure there was a ton of space between them as they stomped their way to the gate where their best friend was waiting impatiently for them, eager to hear about the weekend's events.

As Roman watched them come towards him, he was dismayed to find them both scowling at one another.  Inwardly, he sighed, apparently his idiots still hadn't figured things out!  At this point, he should really abandon any hope he had of ever getting them to realize what they truly meant to one another.

Striding forward, he gave them both a quick hug, "Now, which one of you wants to tell me why you look like you want to murder the other?"

Glaring, they began to talk over one another, giving Roman a headache, "Wait!  Calm down, both of you!  Now, Seth, what's going on?"

"Nothing," Seth shared sulkily.

Turning to Dean with a sigh, Roman asked him the same question.

"Nothing," Dean answered as well, making Roman roll his eyes.

"Ugh, I am not in the mood for you two, so you better get it together and get on the same page before tomorrow night!  We have a match to win," Roman warned them.

At the car, the pair began to argue about who was going to get shotgun, pushing at one another and drawing stares from everyone around them. Finally, Roman couldn't take it anymore, yelling out, "Enough!"

As they looked at him, he pointed at them both, "Since you two want to act like children, you can both sit in the backseat!"

Now both openly glaring at him, they threw themselves in the car, both sitting as far apart as possible as Roman took off for the hotel.  The second Roman was distracted, the pair threw each other a secret grin and a discrete nod.

As Roman switched lanes, his eyes were suddenly drawn to the view in the mirror of the back seat where Seth had straddled Dean's lap and was currently sucking his face off.  Almost running off the road, he pulled over the first chance he got, turning around to glare at them, "What the fuck?"

Pulling away to look at him, Dean threw him a evil grin, "Come on Ro, we have a little more respect than that, the fucking comes later!

Eyes bulging, Roman had to ask, "What are you talking about?"

With a grin, Dean was suddenly sliding over the console and into the passenger seat as he threw a arm over Roman's shoulder, "Well Uce, me and scumbag decided we're in love and all of that girly shit.  I'm his, he's mine and we've been fucking like animals the last couple of days.  But then this shouldn't come as that much of a surprise since you basically set it up!"

Roman gave him a shove, "First of all, TMI!  Second of all, it's about fucking time!  I didn't think you two were ever going to get it together; I'm proud of you!"

By the time they finally made it to the hotel, the pair had filled their friend in on the events of the weekend and he'd filled them in on just how long he and some of their other friends had realized how into one another they were.

"For real though Ro, thanks!" Seth shared.  "I've made a lot of stupid decisions over the years because I couldn't face my feelings, but this weekend, you made sure we would be in one another's orbit at the perfect time."

Roman nodded, sticking his fist back towards him as he met him halfway as Dean stuck his own in, "To finally figuring it out," Roman stated.

"To friends who help you get there!" Seth added.

"To boyfriends, friends and booze!" Dean shared.

Laughing, Roman poked at him, "Is that supposed to be a hint?"

Dean grinned at both of them, "Well, now that you mention it, I do think we need some drinks.  Can you go get some and maybe take awhile doing it?" Dean asked outright, shooting a wink at Seth.

Rolling his eyes at him, Roman sighed, "You're lucky I'm in a pretty good mood right now.  I guess I can do my part for your love and make myself scarce for a bit.  I'll text you when I'm back so I don't walk in on anything that will scar me for life!"

Dean shrugged, "Not making any promises," as Roman began to leave, Dean stopped him.  "I forgot to ask you, how do you feel about best man duties?"

Roman stared at them in shock, unable to even answer.  Shaking his head, he took off.

As he walked out and down the hall, their psychotic laughter following him, he wondered to himself what the hell he'd been thinking letting those two join up as one entity.  They were hard enough to handle one-on-one, but now they were a outright terror!

 


	13. Epilogue

The pair found it a lot easier to settle into their new relationship than they thought it would be. 

Roman made himself scarce as much as he could and eventually they decided to let a few other of their closest friends in on their relationship and they found not having to hide every moment of the day was a relief.

It felt so good that they decided to talk to Stephanie, figuring they'd get her on their side first before they went to Hunter or Vince. 

After explaining the situation and that eventually somewhere down the line they'd like to not have to hide, Stephanie was surprisingly supportive and agreed to begin to smooth things over with her husband and father and then the board.

With a heavy travel schedule, it was a few weeks before they had any type of break and although they were able to steal some moments alone, neither wanted Dean's first time to be a quickie in some hotel so they agreed to wait.

With a few days off and RAW in Vegas, Dean asked Seth to come home with him.  Seth was more than happy to finally get some uninterrupted private time with his boyfriend and jumped on the opportunity.

Both jetlagged the first night, they fell into bed and slept for hours.  After a day spent wandering around downtown Vegas playing at the casinos and drinking their way through the various bars, they ended back at Dean's place, making out on the couch.

As Seth's lips began to nuzzle at Dean's throat, Dean made him freeze as he mumbled, "Ready for you honey."

Lifting his head up, Seth had to ask, "Are you sure?  If you're not ready we can wait."

Dean grinned as he saw the hint of nervousness in Seth's expression, clearly remembering his own worries the night he took Seth's virginity, "I'm sure," he said, reaching up to grip his hand tightly.  "There's no one I trust more and I see how much you love it.  I want to feel the same thing."

Taking a deep breath, Seth nodded determinedly.  "Alright, why don't we move this upstairs then?"

Dean took the hand offered to him and let Seth pull him up and to the stairs.  Walking backwards, he pulled him up to Dean's room.

Inside, Seth moved behind him, pressing up against his back as he pulled Dean's shirt up and off of him, his hands beginning to caress his chest, brushing his nipples.

Turning, Dean brought his lips to his, their tongues instantly tangling. 

Grasping his head tightly, Seth held him there, continuing to plunder his mouth as he got to work on his pants.

As they fell, Dean smoothly stepped out of them, turning fully in Seth's arms as they continued to deprive one another of oxygen.

Seth frowned as Dean pulled back, making him laugh as he drew up Seth's shirt.  Seth poked him, but helped him unzip his pants, leaving them both in their boxers.

Dean laughed as Seth gave him a shove, pushing him onto the bed before crawling up after him.  Seth immediately latched back on to his lips,  effectively shutting him up.

Pulling back, it was his turn to laugh as Dean chased his lips, "Lube babe?" he asked.

Wordlessly, Dean gestured to the side table as Seth popped the drawer and pulled a tube out, Dean eyeing it nervously as he fidgeted a bit.  Noticing, Seth ran his hand down his side soothingly, "Are you really sure about this?"

Dean nodded, taking a deep breath, "Yeah, just a little anxious, you know?"

"Yeah, I do," Seth agreed.  "And now I know how you felt on the other end.  It's kind of nerve wracking being in charge!"

Dean chuckled as he reached up to grasp his hand, giving it a squeeze, "It really is!  I trust you though honey, we're figuring it out as we go along, remember?"

Seth's face softened as he answered, "Yeah, yeah we are," leaning down, Seth gave him a gentle kiss before letting his lips trail down Dean's chest and across his stomach, his hand trailing through the curls above Dean's cock before letting his hand curl around his shaft, stroking slowly, urging him to full hardness.

Once he was there, Seth leaned down, his mouth taking him in inch by inch, tongue swirling as he let his teeth drag teasingly across the head.  Slowly, he began to work his head up and down, not wanting him to reach the edge too quick, but wanting to make sure he was good and relaxed before he attempted the next step.

Of course, he should have known his boyfriend was too impatient for that, Dean grabbing the tube of lube and Seth's hand, coating it and shoving his hand down as he raised his ass up, presenting it to him, forcing his dick down Seth's throat, causing him to draw back in a coughing fit.

Glaring down at him, Seth snapped, "Whose in charge here?  We're doing this on my time, not yours!"

Dean poked up at him, "You're too slow!  I'd like to do this before I'm in the nursing home!"

Rolling his eyes, Seth moved up, once again using his mouth to shut him up.  As they kissed, Seth let his hand drop down to Dean's thighs, pushing his legs back apart as he tentatively began to explore around his entrance.

As Seth's mouth moved to his ear, Dean couldn't resist teasing him some more, "I'm not gonna break honey, get those fingers in me!  The longer you take, the more time I have to think and we both know that's not a good thing!"

Grunting in agreement, Seth's teeth tugged on his ear lobe as he slowly pushed the tip of his index finger at Dean's hole, feeling a little give as it slid inside, making them both moan.  Encouraged by Dean's acceptance, Seth pushed in further, Dean's heat enveloping him already making him want more.

Grabbing his head, Dean pulled him back to his mouth and they continued to make out as Seth slowly worked a second and then third finger inside, scissoring out until he was satisfied that he wasn't going to hurt him before beginning to circle around his walls, searching out his prostate, determined to show Dean just how amazing this could be.

As Dean jumped with a howl of pleasure, Seth smirked to himself, noting his position and beginning to press against his pleasure spot, making him writhe against him.  Satisfied that he was as ready as he could get him, Seth pulled out, grinning at Dean's moan of protest, "Now you know how I feel when you tease me!" he shared, making Dean poke him again.

With his own smirk up at him, Dean shared, "You seem to be a lot of talk and no action honey, when am I going to get all of you?"

Dean was delighted as he drew the reaction he was looking for: Seth grabbing at him and sliding into position, coating himself haphazardly as ran his cock up and down Dean's hole, his pre-cum mixing with Dean's own, which was dripping down from his now swollen dick, "Yeah that's it Seth, do it!"

Spurred on by his words and his tone, Seth began to push in, stopping as Dean jerked a bit, but continuing on as Dean's hand reached up pushing on his back to encourage him to drive on.  Slowing down a bit, he let Dean accept him in at his own pace, Dean basically controlling his downward slide.

They both gasped when Seth's hips bumped against Dean's own, Seth looking down at where they were joined in disbelief, "I'm in you babe!" he said with awe.

Dean was staring up at him with his own expression of astonishment, "Fuck, feels weird, but right!"

Seth rested his head on Dean's shoulder, just letting them both catch their breath before pulling back to look at him, "I need to move babe, can I?"

Dean nodded, "Go for it honey!"

Seth drew back and then forward, Dean's heat encasing him like a glove; like coming home.  Nothing had ever felt this good and now he knew why all his bed hopping had never felt right: none of those women had been what he really wanted, what he really needed. 

Dean was it for him and even though he'd known it long before Dean had kissed him, long before he'd let him be his first, it was right this moment that he truly realized that this was it for him: there would never be anyone else.

"I love you," the words tumbled out of his mouth as he began a steady drive in and out of him.

Beginning to meet his thrusts, Dean smiled up at him, "Love you too Seth, you feel so good!"

Knowing they were both on the same page sent the pair into a furious rhythm, fucking harder and faster as their climaxes crashed down on them like a speeding train. 

Dean came first as Seth grasped onto him, soaking his hand as he clenched down around Seth, who followed him with a roar, Dean gasping at the feeling of his cum coating his insides.

With shattered breaths, Dean tried to convey what he was feeling, "Never...so good...I can't..."

Looking down at him, Seth covered his mouth with his hand, "I know babe, I know," Seth leaned down and snuggled up against him, determined to stay inside of him as long as possible.

What could have been moments or hours later, Dean was suddenly moving under him, stretching out to the side table and opening his second drawer making Seth whine in protest, "Get back here Dean!"

Dean laughed as he found what he was looking for, laying back down and tossing a little black box at Seth's chest, hitting him with it as he nonchalantly said, "So...since we're in Vegas and all, I was thinking maybe you'd be interested in marrying me?  What do you say, does a scum bag like you want a lunatic like me for life?"

Mouth opening and closing in shock, Seth's eyes moved back and forth between Dean and the box now laying on the bed below him, "Huh?  Are you serious?"

"Open it," Dean urged him, a hint of nervousness in his voice, which finally made Seth realize this was really happening!

Shaking, he reached down and popped the lid on the box, letting out a gasp as two gold bands were revealed: Dean had actually bought them rings.  Dean, his Dean, had actually gone to a jewelry store and purchased wedding rings for them. 

Raising his eyes to Dean, he smiled at him, his eyes tearing up as he put his hand out wordlessly.  Dean reached into the box and slid out one of the rings, sliding it onto his finger before holding his own hand out to him.  Hands still shaking, Seth lifted the other ring, dropping it onto the bed, making them both laugh, but he quickly picked it up and slid it home.

Reaching up, Dean tipped Seth's face back to his, "So that's a yes then?"

Laughing, Seth leaned down to kiss him enthusiastically, "Of course that's a yes!  I'll marry you anytime babe!"

Dean smirked up at him, "That's all I needed to know honey: we better get shopping for those white tuxes because we've got twenty-four hours to pick out the tackiest place in Vegas  Our friends and family will all be here tomorrow afternoon!"

Seth's eyes bulged out of his head, "You invited everyone to a wedding before you even asked me?"

Dean shook his head, "Of course not!  I invited everyone here for a "party".  Can you imagine their faces when we tell them we're getting hitched?"

"Oh my god!" Seth moaned, burying his face in Dean's chest.  "This is going to be such a disaster!"

Dean grinned, clearly pleased with himself, "Yeah it is!  It's going to be so great!  Speaking of which..." Dean gave a little thrust up at him, the pair still joined together. 

Seth's wary look was replaced with passion as Dean made it clear he was ready for round two.  Figuring he might as well just go with the flow, Seth shrugged, "Fuck it!  They'll all just have to deal with it," he said as he began to move in and out of Dean once again.  He knew what he'd signed on for the minute that he'd fallen in love with Dean and he wouldn't give up his craziness for anything in the world!

...

"Oh man, I had really hoped that whole best man duties thing was just a hallucination on my end!  I should have known you two psychos actually meant it!" Roman shook his head at them, the only one to break the silence after they'd made the announcement to those gathered in Dean's living room.

Besides his best friend and his family, Dean had invited his own mother, Seth's parents, his brother and his new wife and his cousin Matt alongside their friends Bo, Tony, Finn, Sami and Kevin to his little "party."  The rest were all dead silent as they tried to process the news, but Roman was clearly not having that problem, having long ago gotten over being surprised by anything the pair did.

Shrugging as they stayed silent, he moved forward, pulling them both into a hug as he congratulated them, "I got to admit I didn't have this in mind when I was encouraging you to get together, but I think it's a great idea.  There's no one in the world who could put up with either one of you!"

"Hey," they both protested, giving him a shove as he laughed at them.

Roman's easy acceptance had the others beginning their own congratulations as they got used to the idea, all coming forward for their own hugs. 

Leaning over, Seth whispered in his brother's ear, "You'll stand up for me, right?"

Ryan grinned, "Of course man!  Where else would I be?  So when is the big day?"

Looking down at his phone, Dean shared, "In about 45 minutes.  Get those GPS's out and look up directions for the Denny's at the Neonopolis mall."

The pair grinned at one another as another furor rose up from the crowd, everyone talking over one another.  Satisfied at the reaction, the pair grabbed one another's hands and snuck out while no one was paying attention to them.

...

Standing outside the doors of the "chapel", clad in white suits, the pair stared into one another's eyes as Dean asked, "You really sure about this?  No turning back after this!"

Seth leaned forward, bumping heads with him as he said, "Shut up!" he laughed as Dean leaned over, plucking a red rose out of a pot and handing it to him. 

Nodding at one another, Dean said, "Let's do this!"

Seth reached out and took his hand, opening the doors as the presiding chaplain nodded at the piano player, who began to play the wedding march. 

As the pair made their way down the aisle, they made eye contact with their friends and family, meeting their smiles with their own.  Dean smirked as Matt threw a wink at him.

At the front of the chapel, they met up with their best men, Ryan still looking at with them with a hint of disbelief, but seeming pleased and Roman grinning widely at them clutching the box with their rings for them.

Turning back to the chaplain as he turned to the crowd, they listened in as he shared, "Thanks everyone for joining us this afternoon to join these two in holy matrimony.  There will be a buffet in the restaurant after the service, so feel free to stick around and yes, there is a open bar!"

There was a chorus of laughter ringing out throughout the place, making Dean give Seth a little shove and a knowing grin as he leaned over to him, "Win for Denny's!" making Seth giggle at him.

They tuned back in as he shared that the pair had chosen to recite their own vows.  Grinning excitedly, they turned to one another.

Seth took Dean's hands in his own as he began, "Dean, thank you.  Thank you for forgiving me, for letting me back into your life, for letting me stand by your side in the ring once again and most importantly, letting me into your heart.  I spent a long, long time searching for the life I have now and I promise to do whatever I need to to hold onto all of it.  I love you: every last insane, crazy part of you and even when you're getting on my last nerve, I wouldn't trade a moment of it for anything."

Dean grinned softly at him as he shared, "I love you too, even when you're driving me batshit crazy with your plans and your whining and your prissiness," he winked at him as Seth punched his shoulder.  "But seriously, this right here is all I want; all I've ever wanted.  Thank you for being my partner in crime and for helping me team up against Ro.  I can't wait to keep doing this for the rest of our lives!"

Turning to Roman, they reached out for their rings.  Turning back to one another, Seth held up Dean's ring as he looked at him, "Dean, are you ready to become my lunatic for life?"

Dean nodded, "I'm in," making those gathered laugh as Seth slid his ring home.  Reaching out for Seth's hand, Dean held out his ring, "You're still a scumbag, but you're mine.  Will you keep annoying me on a regular basis until death do us part?" he casually asked.

"Ditto," Seth answered as Dean put his ring on. 

Grinning, the chaplain shared, "Believe it or not, that isn't the weirdest set of vows I've ever heard!  Alright, ladies and gentleman, I present to you Mr. and Mr. Ambrose-Rollins.  Gentleman, you may kiss your husband."

As the crowd clapped, Dean quirked a grin at Seth as he quipped, "Ready to show your brother how it's really done?"

Seth nodded eagerly pulling him forward by his obnoxious purple bow tie as he attached himself to him, his lips smacking against Dean's as they devoured one another, making everyone shift around uncomfortably until Roman forceably detached them, "No one wants to watch you two hump one another! Save it for the honeymoon."

Rolling their eyes, the pair led their guests to the dining area as they hit the buffet and rounded up some drinks, Roman making a toast, "I just want to congratulate my brothers for finally getting their heads out of their asses and realizing they belong with one another.  It took you two idiots long enough, but you finally got it together and I'm proud of you."

"Aww, we love you too Ro," Dean said raising his glass at him.  "Doesn't mean we're not going to still annoy the hell out of you," Seth added.

Roman nodded, "Sadly, I already know that," he said in a forlorn tone making everyone chuckle. 

Giving him the finger, the pair sat down, digging into their food as Dean lit up as he saw the other half of the restaurant was full of people watching them.  Giving Seth a little nudge, he nodded over at them, "What you want to bet that we're all over the media sites tonight?  Guess Steph's gonna have to start damage control sooner than we thought!" 

As Dean began to people watch, once again making up his own history for them, Seth grinned.  He'd finally achieved what he wanted,: he'd found his happiness and he wasn't running for the hills.

Reaching across the table for Dean's hand, he joined in, their tales getting more and more ridiculous as the others joined them, everyone thrilled as they watched the pair giggle at one another.

As Seth looked around at his friends and family, he felt a sense of contentment welling up in him, well that was until he looked up and saw the Elvis impersonator making his way towards them. 

Turning around, he shouted at Dean, "Babe, you didn't!"

Dean shrugged innocently at him, "You said you didn't want to be married by Elvis, you didn't say anything about being serenaded by him at the reception!"

Everyone scrambled as Seth launched himself across the table at him, knocking him out of his seat as the pair wrestled across the floor, taking out the tables and the cake with them.

 

 

 


End file.
